Confusion
by ChibiBakaTTATT
Summary: Nudge & Iggy have something going on but the Flock is not approving. will they stay with their family or will they follow their heart and runaway together? T cuz of words. lots of niggy!
1. What if it was you?

Confusion

Nudge sat on the couch, watching her favorite television show on MTV eagerly. Iggy sat beside her, not interested by the television show at all. Though Iggy couldn't actually watch the television, he could still here a prissy teenaged voice was talking about her idiotic social life. Nudge was completely captivated by the television show and kept watching it.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Martinez called and Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Max, Angel, and Gasman ran to the kitchen. The large portions of food weren't average among a basic family but the Flock had to eat masses of food to be content. Nudge looked at her food as her mouth watered. Six hamburgers, a ton of fries, and two hot dogs were given to the children and they quickly ate all of it up. Total came scurrying in on his four furry black paws.

"Did I miss dinner?" Total asked, "You _know_ I need my beauty sleep!"

Nudge chuckled and handed some fries to Total. Total munched on the fries in content.

"Ugh," Iggy groaned after he finished his profuse meal. He but his dishes in the sink and Nudge quickly followed. Nudge was very nervous being around Iggy because they use to talk and have fun but the fun wore away as Iggy got older. Iggy was seventeen and Nudge was fourteen. Nudge thought it was because of the huge age difference.

"Hey," Nudge nervously greeted Iggy as she ran to his side. It felt like ages since they've talked. Iggy had a surprised look on his face.

"Hi!" Iggy greeted as enthusiastic as he could. Iggy was lonely. Nudge labeled him in her mind as the loneliest teenager known to this planet. Nudge was concerned about this because it had always looked as if he always had someone in mind.

"I'm really worried about you," Nudge said in a dry voice, "You are so lonely. You have to find someone. How 'bout Ella?"

Iggy shook his head, looking as if he was disgusted. There was silence between the two until Iggy finally thought of an answer.

"The person I have in mind isn't… really acceptable for Max or the flock. You would probably object too…" Iggy muttered. Nudge cocked her head. She was confused and stared at Iggy coldly, like what he said insulted her.

"You think…" she said in a cracked, angry voice, "I wouldn't _approve_? I want you to be happy. We all do. I wouldn't ever object. I would approve of everyone. Even if it was a fat girl with a unobrow and three fingers on one hand."

"You really think that?" Iggy let out his wings and relaxed, "What if it was you?"

**Suspenseful… Kinda. I don't really know about this one but if you want me to do more review please. **


	2. Promise

Chapter 2

Nudge was silent for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say so I kissed her quickly. She was laughing now.

"I'm… 3 _years _younger than you!" Nudge laughed. I smiled a little because I could indicate she was flattered.

"Promise me…" I murmured, "You won't tell anyone this. Max will skin me alive if she discovers I'm falling for you."

"Sure!" Nudge exclaimed, "I'm kind of falling for you, too."

I blushed. You could say that I had been in love with Nudge since I was little but she was always so nice and protecting of me. We were silent for a few minutes. I reached over and put my hand over her palm. I knew Angel would know sooner or later. I know eventually she would tell Max. Right now, I wanted it to be somewhat secretive. It'd be freaking embarrassing if anyone found out, especially Max.

"Promise me?" I repeated.

"I do," she replied and we began to kiss.


	3. Feelings Unwind

Chapter 3

Nudge POV

"Hi," Angel greeted. I was startled. I just got out of a awkward conversation with Iggy. I must admit that I was the one leading the conversation. Iggy, now maybe my boyfriend, was walking the opposite direction as he tried to cover up his tracks.

"Hey," I sighed. I looked around and whispered, "You know, right?"

"Know about what?" Angel asked with a wink. She giggled and ran off. Great… Now a 9-year-old is harnessing my deepest secret. I walked down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie," Max tousled my hair and I blushed. I have barely lied to Max so lying was extremely difficult.

"H-hi…" I murmured.

"You look like you have done something devious," Max laughed. I looked down and blushed even harder.

"You better of not have eaten all of the chocolate chip cookies…" Max muttered. I ran to the pantry and ate all the chocolate chip cookies in the jar to convince them that I didn't do anything else suspicious.

"Hi," Iggy whispered to me.

"Hey," I replied.

We were watching a movie with Ella, Ms. Martinez, and the flock. It was a boring action movie. I noticed Fang put his arm around Max and pulled her close to him. At least we weren't the only one with a romance.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Iggy.

"Sure!" he answered.

"_Privately…?" _I snapped. We walked out the room.

"What?" Iggy coldly asked.

"Keep it cool," I sighed, "You can _obviously _tell that there is a second 'hidden' romance…"

"We should care what they think about us!" I yelled, confidently.

"Ugh," Iggy groaned.

I didn't know what was going to happen but if they were my real family, they would accept my opinion and feelings.


	4. Running Away

Chapter 4

Max POV

I was sitting on the couch with Ella, Mom, Gasman, Angel, and Fang (who had his arm around me). We were watching Rush Hour- one of my favorite comedy/action movie- and Nudge and Iggy came into the room. I couldn't put a finger on it at first, but there was a difference in this picture. Nudge and Iggy were looking nervously and once I looked down, I could tell the difference. Their hands were locked in each others. My mouth hung open, as for the rest of the flock besides Angel. Nudge flashed a smile and sat down with Iggy, resting her head on Iggy's shoulder.

"Uh…" was all Gasman could utter after seeing this confusing picture. I stood up and paused the movie, staring at Nudge.

"What is she doing?" Iggy whispered to Nudge.

"Oh, Max is just putting her hands on her hips and having a shocked confused face because a 14-year-old and a 17-year-old are acting all… you know, like your dating??!"

Angel's face looked somber, almost like she was on the verge of crying.

"You know!" Angel shouted, "You know how long Iggy has been waiting for this moment? Do you know how much you're hurting him?"

I looked up at Iggy. He had a pained look on his face. I quickly looked down, pretending not to notice.

"She's too young, Iggy…" I murmured, trying to coo him.

Nudge stood up.

"Max… Nudge…" Mom silently told us, "Calm down."

Nudge clenched her fists and grabbed Iggy's hand.

"If you are such a family," Nudge whispered to my dryly, "You would accept this."

Then they walked out the house.


	5. Up in the Air

Chapter 5

"Come back!" Max yelled, "Or… Or…"

Tears rolled down Max's eyes. Was Iggy and Nudge going to leave forever? Fang patted Max's back, trying to comfort her.

"They'll come back…" Fang told Max. Max was shedding tears as she opened the door. The two were up in the air, far from home.

"Oh, god…" Max sat on the porch of Mrs. Martinez's house.

"They will come back," Angel cooed. Max sighed and wiped the tears from her stinging face.

Meanwhile, Nudge and Iggy were flying to New York. Their plan was to use the spare change Nudge "borrowed" from Max that she was going to buy for Teen Vogue.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Iggy.

"I don't know…" Nudge sighed, "But I know that after a while, we will visit them. First, I think we should finish High School."

"We need credentials for that," Iggy explained.

"I'm a computer genius," Nudge bragged, "We will find a way."

Iggy smiled. It had been hours since they were flying in the air and Iggy and Nudge's pain were almost worn away. Just the two of them against the world.


	6. New SchoolNew Life

NUDGE POV

"Okay…" the principal opened the two files, "Jennifer Crystal… and Derrick Yellowknife…?"

"Uh-huh!" I agreed. Iggy nodded.

"Where are your parents?" the principal asked.

"The army," Iggy informed, "Jennifer and I aren't related… Our parents are close friends."

"Oh," the principal sighed, "Do you need someone to show you around?"

"No… I think we're good," I flashed a warm smile to the principal.

"Such good kids," the principal said to himself.

"Oh, and I'm blind," Iggy explained.

I hid a laugh because the principal was almost in tears.

"Hope you like the school, kids…" the principal said in a cracked voice. We nodded.

An inner-city school wasn't my idea of fun but I wanted education. The last school we went to, there were rich snotty kids. At this school, there was mostly poor kids. The majority of the population was minority.

"Hi there," said a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey," I replied, shyly.

"Who's that?" the boy pointed to Iggy.

"My boyfriend…" I answered. He looked disappointed, "I mean… He's my friend who's a boy…"

The boy's face lit up again, "Oh. Cool."

"I definitely will," I told him, "By the way my name is Jennifer."

"My name is Tom," he told me. I smiled.

"If you have no where to sit… You can sit at my table… If you have no one to sit with at lunch," he said.

Iggy pushed me away from Tom. Was he_ jealous? _That gave thought gave me a sinister smile across my face. This school would be interesting.


	7. Iggy Finally Gets a Grip on HIs Woman

Iggy POV

The next few days slurred to gether as Nudge and that idiot Tom grew closer and closer. Sometimes it just felt as if Nudge was just my… friend.

"Hey… uh Tom?" I called.

"What's up?" he asked, acting like I was his friend.

"Are you and Nudge… Dating?" I choked.

"What?! Does she like me? Thanks for setting me up, man!" Tom exclaimed

"Hey, wait!" I yelled as he took off. He ran back to be, utterly confused.

"Nudge is mine," I growled, "And get your grubby hands off her before I make you."

"Oh my god!" Tom cried in fake fear, "I'm so afraid of a blind dude!"

I punched his face hard. His face was bleeding like crap.

"How afraid are you now, punk?" I sneered knocking him against a locker. I walked away. Luckily, it was after school.


	8. Finding family

Max POV

It was finally time to get Iggy and Nudge. If it were the cost of keeping them, I would have to accept their love… So Fang, Angel, Gasman, Total, and I set out for New York with no food, water, or any belongings as it use to be.

` We were going to check every public school, private school, apartment places, and streets to figure out where Iggy and Nudge were.

It was definitely a risk worth taking. I already missed Nudge. The whole flight was full of utter silence.

No Nudge blabbing about random things. No telling Iggy where to fly. Just the remaining Flock; a goth, a 6-year-old genius, a dog that can talk, and a 8-year-old named the Gasman. What a colorful family! (note: total sarcasm)

After eight, long, miserable hours, we arrived at the big apple. New York gave me nostalgic feelings. Sometimes I wished for the old 'n times. Just the Flock and I, against the world. Now it has changed. I go to school like a normal kid, I have a boy friend (Fang. IT'S A LOOONG STORY), and I have a mother and sister. I had a pretty normal life for a 17-year-old and this was an advantage to have yet another adventure. Except with out kicking the butts of our craphead villans.

"Sometimes," I told the Flock, breaking the silence, "I just want it to be like it use to be."

"We all do," Angel sighed, saying it like it was all my fault.


End file.
